Imaging systems operating at millimeter wavelengths (1 cm to 1 mm; 30 GHz to 300 GHz) are well known. These systems can be important because light at these wavelengths is not completely attenuated by substantial distances of fog or smoke, as is visible light. Light at millimeter wavelengths will also penetrate clothing and significant thickness of materials such as dry wood and wallboard. These millimeter wave imaging systems have therefore been proposed for aircraft to improve visibility through fog and for security applications for detection of hidden weapons and the like. Such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,124 and 5,365,237 that are assigned to Applicant's employer. The systems described in those patents utilize antennas in which the direction of collected millimeter wave radiation is a function of frequency. This type of antenna is referred to as a “frequency scanned” antenna. The collected millimeter wave light is analyzed in a spectrum analyzer to produce a one-dimensional image. In the systems described in the '124 patent the antenna signal is used to modulate an acousto-optic device (a Bragg cell) that in turn modulates a laser beam to produce a spectral image. In the systems described in the '237 patent an electro-optic module is modulated by the antenna signal and the electro-optic module in turn modulates the laser beam to impose the millimeter wave spectral information on a laser beam that then is separated into spectral components by an etalon to produce an image.
A need exists for a relatively low-cost millimeter wave imaging system with improved thermal resolution.